Beautiful Miracle
by WillowJadesMum2017
Summary: One day is all it takes for your life to change and for Meredith and Derek, thier life is about to change unexpectedly forever
1. Unexpected

Meredith wasn't sure she would be able to finish her shift. Her back was killing her. She was 32 hours into a 35-hour shift and all she wanted was her bed and a nice hot bath. When her shift was over, she went straight home turning down the offers to head over to Joe's for drinks, she just wanted to relax. She threw her jacket onto the couch and headed upstairs wishing Derek wasn't still stuck at the hospital working on the multiple casualties that came in overnight. Her back was killing her and she had menstrual cramps from hell that made her stop what she was doing multiple times during the long chaotic night.

Pouring herself a glass of wine she started the bathwater, hoping it would lessen the pain. She sat on the side of the bathtub, her face beading with sweat as she waited for it to fill. She hoped they would be able to move to the new house soon. Derek had told her within the next year they would be able to move into their new home that he was building on his land and she could already imagine herself soaking in the jacuzzi that was going to be in the master bathroom. She already wanted to be in right now.

Slowly she got undressed and slipped into the hot water, letting it completely cover her entire body as she laid back. The heat from the water was somewhat helping take the edge off but still, she was in a good amount of pain. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the water when another round of pain hit her and the only way she could describe it was like there scalpels in her stomach being twisted and it made her have to grip the side of the bathtub as she gritted her teeth, she stayed in the water for a while until she deemed it was no longer helping before she got out

Walking back to the bedroom the pain hit again only it felt 10 times worse. She dropped down to the floor, gasping for air realizing something was extremely wrong. Slowly she inched herself towards the bed grabbing her phone. Christina was still at the hospital but she knew she needed help and really did not want to disturb Derek.

"Dr. Yang speaking"

"Christina, its Meredith. I know you are at the hospital but oh god I need your help this hurts so bad."

Christina stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Meredith are you alright?"

"No-i-am, not" Meredith breathed and for her to admit that she wasn't alright, sent alarm bells for Christina.

"Ok-ok I'm on my way Meredith" Christina said before she hung up. she debated on grabbing Derek but ultimately decided to check out the situation first.

Meanwhile, Meredith couldn't move. she was stuck standing in the middle of the Bedroom praying that Christina would be there soon. her prayers were answered minutes later when Christina entered the bedroom, taking in Meredith's disheveled appearance. she was dripping sweat, her eyes unfocused and glassy, her breath ragged and uneven as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh my god, Meredith!" Christina yelled crouching down in front of the blonde.

"Christina, please" Meredith begged. "something is wrong. Christina racked through her brain trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Meredith and only one thing came to mind.

"Meredith, I have to ask, are you pregnant?" she asked.

Meredith quickly shook her head. "no, I just got my period I'm not pregnant."

"Ok were going to get you to the hospital Mer and ill let Derek know."

"I cant move Christina, and there's a ton of pressure" Meredith grunted. Christina watched as Meredith squatted starting to push. it wasn't making sense. why was she pushing?

"Christina, please i- I need you to look...down there" Meredith whispered pointing towards her crotch and Christina had not to plan that she would be feeling her best friends vagina today.

Slowly Christina took her hand, feeling. Meredith noticed the confused but shocked look on her best friends face. "Um,Meredith, you might wanna rethink the I'm not pregnant because either you're having a baby or you really need to shave down there."

"I'm, not pregnant" Meredith reiterated. "i- I cant be" she stuttered entering her own state of shock

"Meredith, you are ok? but we are trained for this, we can do this Mer alright? you stay here for a minute." Christina left the room. returning a few minutes later with an arm full of supplies dropping them onto the bed before returning to Meredith.

"Alright Meredith when you need to, go ahead and push as hard as you can." she watched as Meredith grunted, bearing down as her legs shook from the strain. "Oh god, Christina" Meredith moaned. "How do women do this?"

"I always wondered why any women would want too" Christina commented. "Alright push again Meredith" and with the next push, Christina had half the baby in her hands. "Ok Meredith one more big push, luckily you haven't had to push for that long."

Meredith pushed, letting out a blood-curdling scream as she did. she collapsed onto the floor when the pain had dissipated and she saw Christina holding The baby. A new kind of panic risen within her as she noticed something was seriously wrong.

"Is...is it ok? why is it not crying?" she panicked.

"You have a girl Meredith and its ok I'm going to get her breathing." She watched as Christina flipped the baby over, messaging her back to stimulate her into breathing like they had been taught while occasionally wiping fluids from the infant's mouth.

Time went by, minutes feeling like hours and still, nothing was happening. Meredith was scared, she didn't even want to consider that she may have just had a stillbirth. Christina's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Meredith, I'm going to call an ambulance, you keep doing what I'm doing" she said as she handed the baby over to. Meredith quickly got herself onto the bed and laid the baby up against her chest frantically rubbing her back as she wiped more fluid from her mouth.

"Come on, come on honey I know you can do this," she whispered. She wasn't a religious person but right now she was praying to whatever was out there. Slowly but surely she could start to feel movement from the baby and she heard it. the tiny cry her little girl managed to make before erupting its a full out cry.

"Oh, thank god" Meredith muttered as she kissed the full head of hair the baby had as she half laughed, half sobbed. "Christina throw me that blanket, the fuzzy one" Meredith ordered laying it over the baby

"Hey, Hey you're ok, we're ok" she whispered trying to soothe the newborn. Her heart melted watching as her little girl looked up at her momma trying to make sense of the world. Meanwhile, Meredith was trying to make sense as to how she didn't know she was pregnant.


	2. News

Hey guys, this was originally going to be a 2 part story but honestly...I wanna do more chapters because who doesn't like merder cuteness?

Arriving at the hospital Meredith was immediately separated from her daughter. She had been checked out and was now comfortable in bed just wanting to sleep but also scared that something would be wrong with their daughter.

"I have been paging Derek but he's not answering" Christina muttered shoving her pager back into her pocket.

"He's probably in surgery." Meredith offered.

Christina sighed. "How are you doing?"

Tears streamed down Meredith's cheeks she tried wiping them away but they kept coming. "In all honesty...I'm scared. I mean what if there is something wrong with her? it would be my fault, Christina!"

"Ok. NO, it wouldn't, you're a doctor. you are around doctors all day and none of us even suspected you were pregnant Grey!"

"I WANT DEREK! I NEED HIM!." Meredith Yelled just wanting the father of her child.

"Ok, you know what? I don't care if he's in surgery I am grabbing his ass." Christina said as she left the room. heading down to the or she knew he was last in. She grabbed a mask and headed in.

"Dr. Shepherd!"

"Dr. Yang I'm busy"

"Yes, I understand that but...its Meredith." She said and that's all she had to say to get his attention. "She needs you."

Derek quietly told the other doctor to take over before following Christina out of the or. "Is she alright?" he asked knowing Christina wouldn't interrupt him about Meredith unless she was hurt or something was seriously wrong.

"I-I don't want to say too much, you should really hear it from her. Shes in room 2101."

"As a patient?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yes." and with that Derek started running to the floor his girlfriend was on. He entered the hospital room, not at all prepared for what he was about to see. His girlfriend who was usually the strongest person he knew. Who usually never broke down was full out hysterically sobbing. Slowly he sat down on the bed, taking her into his arms as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Hey, its ok" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered back her voice cracking.

"Hey, take a breathe and tell me what's wrong." But she couldn't, her emotions were too out of wack and Derek knew there was no way he was going to get anything out of her. He left the room a few minutes later to talk to Christina who knew what had happened. Christina gave him the run down and it left Derek speechless.

"Wait so she had an almost full-term baby?" he asked very confusedly

"Uh, yeah, in your bedroom."

"How did we not know she was pregnant?"

"Seems to be the question of the day" Christina jokingly said.

Derek went back into the room once again taking Meredith into his arms. She had calmed down only occasionally sniffling now.

"It will be alright Mer, I promise you. Christina told me everything."

"Derek what if something is wrong with her? I worked such long hours, fought with patients and god knows what else!"

"Meredith, you didn't know, none of us knew and if something is wrong we will deal with it together like we always do."

"Yeah." she sniffled. "Ok, your right. I just hope shes fine."

"So its a girl?" Derek smiled.

"Yeah, she is. Christina didn't tell you?"

"No, she left that part out. "

Meredith hummed in response snuggling closer to Derek. "She looks like her daddy" she smiled. Derek smiled back, gently kissing Meredith's head. He could feel her starting to fall asleep against him but fighting it

"Hey, get some sleep ill update you if I hear anything."

"No, she mumbled. I need to be awake." she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Derek didn't even try to argue with her, knowing it was of no use. He just held her close, feeling her tears soak his scrubs but he didn't care. She was scared and deep down he was too.

Waiting was the worst part for them both. they had not heard anything in a couple of hours and Meredith was on the verge of losing what was left of her sanity.

"I wish they would tell us something" she muttered still situated against Derek.

"Hopefully soon sweetheart."

Another half-hour went by before the door opened. Revealing the person they had been wanting to see, Addison. Normally, they both didn't care to see her but right now they were happy to see her.

"Hey, sorry it's taking so long we have run a few extra tests. So far everything is looking great, she passed her Apgar test and all of the ones we have done. She is a little on the low side for weight but she seems to be only a couple weeks early. They are just giving her a bath and we will get her reunited with you guys after."

"Thanks, Addison" Meredith smiled.

"No problem you guys, now I'm sure you two are wondering how this happened."

"No kidding" Derek laughed.

Addison laughed. "Ok well, Meredith, you had something that is actually not unheard of. It appears that the baby was sitting in your back which would account for the little to no symptoms, and for the lack of weight gain. This is called a cryptic pregnancy and usually, it's very rare for it to happen again. Did you notice anything different?"

"Not really, I still got my period." Meredith offered trying to sort through her brain to think if there were any signs she missed.

"Any back pain?"

"Uh, yeah but I mean I figured it was just because I was working long hours." Meredith said

"Part of it might have been work but more than likely the back pain was from her being in your back."

Their conversation was interrupted when a nurse came in pushing a clear plastic bed that held their daughter. Meredith's eyes watered upon seeing her daughter finally after what felt like forever. Addison excused herself out and they both watched as the nurse picked the fussing newborn up, placing her in her mother's waiting arms.

Meredith held her close, making sure her little girl could hear her heartbeat and that in itself instantly calmed the newborn. "Hey, there" she quietly whispered, stroking her cheek. "Everything's ok."

"Your right" Derek spoke from beside her. "She does sort of look like me."

Meredith smiled gently, rocking her daughter as she looked at her. Slowly she reached up, removing the hat the covered her tiny head, "she has your hair that's for sure." She lightly giggled.

"Did you just...giggle?" Derek asked.

"Hm, guess I did."

Derek loved seeing this side to her. The dark and twisty Meredith was gone at least for now.

Meredith sighed, still staring at the baby. "Derek, what am I doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know nothing about being a mom." she whispered. "And my mother..."

Meredith Derek whispered. "No one is ready to be a parent the first time they become one."

"But they normally have 9 months to prepare."

"Yes, but so far...you have been amazing and I know you will not let our little girl be raised as your mother raised you. I can tell you already love her even if you yourself do not know that yet." Derek sighed rubbing his fingers over her arm. "This is scary, but I know together we will give her the best life possible."

Meredith let out a shaky breath just as the baby fussed in her arms. She leaned down as if it was pure instinct pressing her lips to the baby's forehead as a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks. She was terrified. She wanted kids but never thought she was mother material.

"Here" she whispered. "You wanna hold your daughter." She smiled holding the baby out. She watched as the new father gently took his little girl into his arms shushing her quiet fussing. This was what she had always pictured. Seeing Derek become a father but never did she think about herself becoming a mom.


	3. Visitors

Standing at the end of the hospital bed, Derek's eyes flickered between both his girls. Both sound asleep. Meredith had slowly fallen asleep cradling the baby so Derek carefully took her out of her mother's arms settling her back into the isolate.

He was still in shock, thinking about how Meredith had given birth under the circumstances that she had and he also hated he wasn't there for her.He was so very proud of her.

Slowly he walked over to the isolate staring down at his daughter. His daughter, that was going to take some getting used too. His eyes once again scanned the card that had been placed into the slot in the bed that contained her information.

Name: Babygirl Shepherd

Weight: 5lb 10oz

Length: 17inch

Born at:?

Mother: Meredith Grey

Father: Derek Shepherd

He took in a sharp breath. Seeing his name displayed made things much more real. They were parents now, he was a father and Meredith was a mother. He heard a soft groan and looked over to the bed to see Meredith just waking up.

"Hey there," he smiled, walking over to take a seat on the bed.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?"

"Just a few hours." He reached over pushing a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"How is the baby?" She whispered, even in her exhausted looking state she was still absolutely beautiful to Derek.

"She's asleep, you want me to get her for you?"

"No, just let her sleep we both have had a long day" She smiled sitting up to lay her head on Derek's shoulder. They spent a while talking about everything that had happened and possible names and before long there conversation was interrupted by a small whine coming from the crib next to them. They both looked over, seeing the baby wriggling against the blankets trying to get free.

"I'll get her" Derek said. Meredith watched as he slowly picked the baby up and placed her in her arms and grabbed a bottle off the table handing it to her. Meredith seemed so natural to Derek like she had been doing this whole mother thing for years instead of a few hours.

A soft knock on the door made their head turns and Christina popped her head in.

"Hey, are you guys up for some visitors. Actually a lot of visitors."

Meredith and Derek shared a glance, "I guess that's fine" Meredith said.

Christina wasn't kidding when she said a lot of visitors. Everyone was there, from the chief to Bailey, Even Lexie, her half-sister. The small hospital room was packed. Lexie walked up to the bed, glancing into her sister's arms at the baby.

"Shes beautiful Meredith" Lexie smiled.

"Thanks, hey could you not tell dad, please?" Meredith pleaded. The last thing she wanted was her so-called father around her child, at least not yet.

"Of course," lexie agreed.

"Your the talk of the hospital Grey" Bailey said. Meredith rolled her eyes, of course, she was. She finished feeding the baby and handed her over to Lexie who was eager to hold her niece.

"Well, congrats you guys" Mark said gripping Derek's shoulder.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Izzy asked from her place against the wall.

Derek and Meredith glanced at each other, "Yes, I think we have. Her name is...Evangeline Nicole Shepherd-Grey. Evie for short" Meredith announced.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful you guys!" Lexie squealed immediately regretting it as she looked at the baby who only shifted and whimpered at the loud noise. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Ok, Lexie don't hog the baby" Mark said reaching towards Evie. Lexie reluctantly handed the baby over to her boyfriend. Watching as he held her, made her want to have a baby, his baby.

After a little while, after everyone had a chance to hold Evangeline they left the little family alone. Meredith was now sat in the chair eating while Derek was feeding their daughter. She couldn't help but glance over every once in a while to watch him. He caught her.

"You keep staring" he smiled.

"Damn it, was I really that obvious?"

he laughed lightly walking over towards her. "Yes Mer, very obvious."

"I can't help it, you just look...adorable."

He raised his eyebrows, "adorable?"

"Well I mean, you look great with her. You look like a natural father." She said before eating the last bit of food.

"And you look like a natural mother. I think we will be ok" he winked making her laugh.

"Ok, My turn" Meredith said pushing the tray away from her before putting her arms out. Derek carefully placed Evie into her arms and handed her the bottle.

Meredith pulled the blanket that was on her lap over them both before giving the baby her bottle again. "Can you turn the light down a bit?" she asked Derek. He turned the light down and took a seat on the bed, watching Meredith look at their baby with more love in her eyes than he had ever seen.

"Hey, baby girl" Meredith whispered. "Welcome to the world, Evie. Your beautiful my sweet girl."

Derek smiled watching mother and daughter interact. He watched as she set the bottle down and propped the baby up against her chest to burp her.

"Good girl" Meredith praised when the baby burped. "Derek, I want to get in bed with her."

"Ok," he got up and took the baby from her watching as she got up and slowly walked over to the bed climbing in. She untied her gown letting it drop down confusing Derek.

He handed the baby over watching as Meredith laid her onto the bed and unwrapped her. The baby started crying, the cold air hitting her.

"I know sweetie, I know" Meredith whispered as she picked her up, laying her against her chest. She pulled the blanket over them watching as Evie buried herself deeper into the blankets and her chest. She looked up towards Derek.

"Skin to skin is great for bonding, you should do it too" she smiled. She scooted over, signaling for Derek to climb in. He climbed in wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled into him all three of them safe and sound...for now.


End file.
